<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homework Time by DollhouseofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397625">Homework Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair'>DollhouseofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanamura Teruteru Being Hanamura Teruteru, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I made this instead doing my homework, M/M, Teruteru makes a dirty joke, they're so adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has to do homework. Teruteru said "no ❤." Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Hanamura Teruteru, Leoteru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homework Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon rubbed his eyes tiredly, staring at his math sheet like it was holding him hostage. And it kinda was, since he needed to finish it by Monday. Sighing, he reached for his water bottle. In it's place was a hand.<br/>
"Hello, Love," Teruteru said with a smile. "What are you doing?"<br/>
"I'm trying to do my math. I say trying because I have no idea how to do this." He put down his pencil and yawned into his hand. "Can you help?"<br/>
"Let me see, what's your math class?"<br/>
"Honours Algebra 2." Leon blinked and rubbed his eyes again, and his boyfriend stared blankly at him.<br/>
"Honours? Well, well, well, I didn't take you as an overachiever. Does that carry over into the bed~?" The chef smirked until he read the paper. "Oh. This is hard. You're on your own, Love." Teruteru handed back the paper, and Leon groaned loudly.<br/>
"I had to take it, it was my only option," Leon explained with a frown. "I need to finish it soon." He expected Teruteru to sit next to him on the bed, but instead he started crawling into Leon's lap. "What're you doing?"<br/>
"You need to chill out. Take a break. We can just talk." His hands gripped Leon's kneecaps as he nestled into the baseball player's lap. Then, he tilted his head back and grabbed Leon's face, pulling him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, Leon putting his own hands on Teruteru's round face. When he pulled away, Leon was smiling down at him.<br/>
"Fine. I love you, Babe."<br/>
"I love you too, Rockstar."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have homework to do and instead of doing it I'm posting this. Anyways Leoteru has taken over my life.<br/>Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>